


TEAM YESTERDAY [SEASON 1] 2014

by WarioGirl



Series: TEAM YESTERDAY (A Very Venture Spin-Off) [1]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Awkward Crush, Blackmail, Computers, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Evil Uncle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fame, Family Drama, Gen, Good versus Evil, Hatred, Heroes, I'll add tags to this later, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Key Party, Knight Rider - Freeform, Love/Hate, NSFW, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Canon, Romance, Super-car, Time Travel, Trauma, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioGirl/pseuds/WarioGirl
Summary: Growing up with 'The Rusty Venture' and part of the legendary heroic family heritage, The Knight Riders, Sallie Knight had always wanted to serve justice and save the world, inspired by her father and her all-time hero, Jonas Venture Sr.2014, present time, Sallie becomes part of the Justice Team of New York City, the Crusades Action League. But behind closed doors, she is part of another team, Team Yesterday, a secret service who perform the illegal method of Time-Travel for clients. When her past haunts her, and secrets began to unravel, Sallie must tolerate with the unbearable son of her hero, Thaddeus 'Rusty' Venture, when he requests her to go back to 1969 to see his father one more time.This is when things get personal...
Relationships: Jonas Venture Sr/Sallie Knight (OC), Night Dick/Sallie Knight (OC)
Series: TEAM YESTERDAY (A Very Venture Spin-Off) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885672
Kudos: 3





	1. EPISODE 1: RESTLESS KNIGHTS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers~!
> 
> I have decided to remake this and re-upload this story here because I couldn't find myself to just ignore it. I adore and am proud of this story, and wanted to show it to the world. This was originally based on an RP with a friend at the time, and I have took it upon myself to work on it and post it here! Forgive me if chapters are crap/slow, trying to figure out what I am doing!
> 
> A lot of Knight Rider nods and lore is in this, considering it is one of my favorite TV series, and wanted to create my own history with a super-hero family, which was very fun!
> 
> Enjoy~!

# TEAM YESTERDAY

# SEASON 1: 2014

* * *

#  ** EPISODE 1: Restless Knights **

**_ THE STUDY OF THE KNIGHT RIDERS _ **

_By Wilton Knight_

**_INTRODUCTION_ **

_Just like every Super-Hero family, there is a beginning._

_History says that the Knight Riders were founded in the Year 800 AD as Vikings, back when they first invaded England. For many years, the family name Knight had been linked with many incidents, including raids, sabotages and trades between clans._

_While they were infamously wild and beastly, there had always been a great sense of justice within the Knight Family. This raw sense of justice was what fuelled their anger when their lands were raided, families were killed, and allies were slaughtered. They had endured many bloody battles, Viking Knights protecting their clans from the brutal hardships of wars._

_After many years, however, the Knight Family have grown weary of the endless wars, soon forming their own mark in history. In the Year 1099, the Knight family swore to protect members of the royal family, serving them for years of the centuries._

_Now, as of 1951, the Knight Family have built their own empire, evolving promptly, so ahead of their time. What used to be noble Steeds for the ancient Knights soon became virtuous machines, artificial intelligence._

_I created the first Super-Computer, the Dedicated Unit of Knight Engineering (DUKE), the first of its kind, and I solely believe that it will not be the last._

_I put my entire faith in my sons, Michael and Garth Knight. And soon their sons will follow our heritage and make the world a better place as every Knight intended._

_“One man can make a difference.”_

_\- Wilton Knight_

** [PAST] Wales, United Kingdom **

Patting her shirt down, making sure no creases could be seen, a young girl stood in front of the mirror. Then she looked at herself, her bright blue eyes sparkling back in enthusiasm.

Today was a very big day. So big that she had removed her adorable pigtails and brushed her hair out, allowing her brunette straight hair to fall down her back like a cascade. It framed her small, pretty features, and when she smiled…she hated it.

_No. Not good enough. Smile better! Smile like a real woman!_

She tried again, first cocking the corner of her lips. Then she tried showing her teeth.

She winced away from the mirror in mute-horror.

_Never doing that again!_

The young lady pouted at her reflection. The smile would probably come out better next time! When it is more natural.

Instead, she focused on her outfit. A black shirt with a flower pattern of reds and pinks. She had considered wearing her _Rusty Venture_ t-shirt but assumed that would be _too_ much. She was meeting _him_ and wanted to be his favourite. But she had intended to be modest, not _too_ in his face. Beneath it was a small, black dress, knee-height, with matching reds and pinks to compliment her shirt.

She had gone out of her way to add a light amount of make-up, something she had never done before. She had attempted it several times, shaky hands finally easing as she poked her poor eye several times with the eyeliner. But, eventually, she was satisfied with her black winged eyes and soft pink lips, which shimmered in the bright sunlight that slanted through her window.

Straightening her shoulders, standing up, poised like a proper little lady, the same little lady her mother brought her up to be…

Her bright wide eyes turned to the framed photo on the wall, seeing the image of her mother, her beautiful smile always painted there, always encouraging her to keep going. And it was disheartening to find that she no longer blessed this world with her almost benevolent presence.

“Mother…” The little lady spoke quietly, her British accent soft in the warmth of her room. “What do you do when you like a guy?”

The portrait didn’t reply with words, but instead an intense stare from her mother, and the little lady thought about what _she_ would say.

“Be myself. Got it.” The little lady replied, facing back to the mirror. She stood to attention, her small hands folded before her and she smiled again, replicating her mother’s smile perfectly.

“Hello, Dr. Venture. I’m Sallie Knight!” Sallie introduced herself to the mirror, practising her introduction to her idol.

_Yes. This seemed perfect-_

_Oh!_

Sallie composed herself again, and she bowed her head this time, like a modest little princess.

“Hello Dr. Venture, I’m Sallie Knight!” She started again.

“Sallie! Come downstairs!” Michael Knight, her father. His voice could be heard from the bottom of the stairs, his accent heavily American, unlike her British mother. Then: “We have _guests!_ ”

That was when Sallie’s little heart was frantically booming. The fourteen-year-old stammered for a time, looking back at her mother’s portrait for help.

“Mother, I’m nervous!”

She could almost hear her voice:

_Don’t be nervous, Sallie. You’re a Knight Rider, a strong woman! Make me proud!_

Those words were what she needed to hear. Taking in a deep breath, she turned around on her feet and hurried out of her room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she walked down the steps as carefully and as elegantly as she could. And as she was walking down, _he_ was there.

Towering next to her bright-eyed father was Dr. Jonas Venture, the famed super-scientist back in the United States of America. He was also the famed father of young boy adventurer, Rusty Venture, the same child she had watched during all of those countless nights on recordings of the TV series and adored every single one of them. While many children her age were excited to see the wonder-boy that was their idol, Sallie was different. Her adoration grew for the man himself, the father of the famed child-adventurer. It was his intelligence and strength that took her heart, and not Rusty’s boyish charm and adorable attitude.

Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw Jonas standing by the doorway of her own home!

Michael turned around and grinned at Sallie, as if saying: _See? Told you I was his best friend!_

When her father had told her that he knew Jonas Venture personally, Sallie doubted, naturally. And this dinner was supposed to prove to her his point, which it did. _So_ well!

Michael Knight, the leader of the Super-Hero Team, _The Knight Riders_ , was a super-mechanic himself, building Super-Cars for his team. His skills complimented the Super-Scientist. Their fame and fascination with robots were how Michael’s and Jonas’ fathers became allies.

Team Venture and the Knight Riders had shared a tight bond ever since, and it remained strong to this day.

Sallie Knight was, indeed, a very lucky girl.

“Sallie, I’m sure I don’t need to introduce you to him.” Her father chuckled softly, seeing her eyes sparkle in star-struck, taking in the handsome details of Jonas Venture. He was far taller than she had imagined, his features so attractive, the recordings of the show did no justice to his alluring appearance.

So, just as she practised, she folded her hands before her and bowed down slightly. But to her horror, she could feel her little legs shaking in absolute panic, trembling uncontrollably.

“Dr….Dr Venture, it’s…” Her words stumbled, and in a panic, she sputtered: “It’s a Sallie Knight.”

She stood straight, her face now a painful bright pink, uncomfortable shame running through her. She was waiting for the disgust to appear on his face. But instead, the American chuckled warmly at her clumsy introduction.

“Why, if it isn’t Sallie Knight,” Dr. Venture said, his voice so charmingly endearing, and Sallie felt herself melt at his accent. He bent down on one knee, mirroring her height and grabbed her hand, holding it close to his lips. “Or, should I say _Princess_ Knight. What an honour!”

Sallie giggled, a cute high tone as she felt her own hands holding onto his, his lean palm dwarfing her own.

“S-Sir!”

“May I have this dance? You look rather beautiful tonight, Princess Knight.”

“Y-Yes!” Sallie piped up, her head looking away and closing her eyes shyly as she felt her cheeks becoming a fiery hot now.

“Good.”

_Clik!_

Sallie opened her eyes at the strange sound and turned to see a barrel of a pistol staring back at her. The world became dark suddenly, and she saw that Jonas Venture was holding the pistol at her.

He tilted his head, mockingly now, and Sallie went icy cold when he smirked again, cruelly.

“You’d look _much_ more beautiful on the floor…”

Bright blue eyes widened, and she was surprised she had enough breath to scream as Jonas Venture pulled the trigger…

** [PRESENT] New York City, United States of America **

…Weary blue eyes opened suddenly, the sound of the same gunshot echoed in her head and startled her awake. She stared at the dark ceiling, blinked a few times and collected herself, realising that it was another reoccurring bitter dream…

Sallie Knight laid on her bed, frowning furiously to have found herself lured into another pathetic childhood dream.

“Fuck sake…” She grumbled in annoyance, stretching beneath the bed. She had assumed she could get back to sleep after such a childish nightmare but found herself staying uncomfortable now.

_Fantastic. Just great._

The clock told her it was 3:32am and she had work in a few hours. Now her body was seemingly too spooked over a pathetic dream that she thought she'd never see again.

She hated it. She _hated_ him!

The man she idolised as a child, the man she crushed on, terribly, as a teen. She was emotionally destroyed by a man that knew little of her existence. It was truly a shame he was dead now. She never got the chance to punch his face…

Slowly, she turned into her side, facing the side table, seeing the glaring red text in the clock, and contemplated on her life. Haunted by childish dreams and unable to escape from them.

_What a fucking world..._

It was a dark night, the world seemed like it was swallowed in darkness, or at least that what it seemed like for the man that laid there in the soft bed.

His mind was riddled with his death, haunted by the memory of when he worked on the police force. His mind was always clouded with such horrors when he slept, and tonight was no different. He slowly sat up, sitting at the edge of his bed and hung his head depressingly.

_Fuck…_

He gradually stood up with a groan, the bedsheet sliding from his naked frame, revealing several bullet scars on his body, from his chest down to his thighs. They were a constant reminder of what had happened to him, a reminder on why he was a vigilante. But there was one thing he could never understand.

 _How_ he survived.

He traced a hand onto his chest, a specific scar marked there, and he would’ve sworn it had pierced his heart. He remembered bleeding out.

 _Dying_.

The apartment he was in right now was cool, _too_ quiet. His partner would be the one making noises within these walls.

Sallie Knight was his partner. Usually he didn’t care for partners, but in the end it worked out for the both of them when she joined the _Crusade Action League_ last year and was forced by Stars and Garters to shadow him. They had formed a friendship that was both close yet distant. Careful yet fond. Cold yet hot.

They were also fuck buddies, releasing tension they had throughout the day, and there were no emotions, no strings attached between the two of them.

Of course, they couldn’t tell the CAL about this, as they were pretty certain it was against the code.

Night Dick sighed as he grabbed his dark pinstriped pants, and slipped them on his naked body, getting dressed slowly. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the clock’s red numbers.

His brow cocked when he heard his cell phone ringing and seeing the name of his partner on the screen, he picked it up and answered it.

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked, his raspy voice low and calm. He walked toward the small kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He couldn’t go back to sleep; his mind was too busy thinking about his murder.

Smiling feebly to hear Night Dick's voice at the end of the phone, Sallie slowly sat on her bed back in her apartment, pulling the sheets off her.

"Nah. Fucking nightmares again." She replied softly, eyeing up the window, seeing the city of New York dazzling in glorious sleepless lights.

_Ah, the nightmares._

Night Dick knew about them, and he was grateful that she shared those nightmares with him, it gave him a sense of relatability, something he found rather rare in people these days.

Sallie watched as she saw the figure of Night Dick appearing by his window at the other side of the street.

The moonlight made him look immaculate, detailing the bullet wounds in his body. He was a walking piece of survival, something about it was so inspiring to the woman. "I can't sleep..." She cocked her head to one side to the window.

The rain had finally stopped. The winter season was always rainy in the city of New York, so it was weird not hearing the rain in the night.

“We could always go kick some ass…” She heard Night Dick grumble, his eyes never leaving the darkness from outside. Night Dick was complicated sometimes. Some nights he would talk to her, other nights he wouldn’t talk at all.

Tonight, however, was a good night.

“Kick ass? At 3:40?” Sallie scoffed lightly, and before Night Dick could make his typical remark, she added: “I know, I know. Justice never sleeps!”

Watching Sallie talk to him through his window, he took a deep breath. She knew him far too well, but then he turned away, his sternness always there, never faltering even during the afterglow of their moments of sex. He _always_ looked so serious.

“Or we can talk about it.” He was clearly talking about the reason they couldn’t sleep in the first place.

Sallie’s gaze fell to her naked feet, pondering for a moment.

_Talk about it…_

“Hmm…it’s just the same stupid childhood trauma.” She simply stated, knowing it was far more than that. “Same shit, different night.”

“The one where you meet him?” The ex-detective asked.

“Yeah…” The small Brit replied, shaking her head. It felt silly to her that she was even still bothered by such dreams, bothered by _him_. “This time it was a gun! Not a knife!” She included in mock-excitement. The gunshot was always the worst one, much louder. More _instant_.

Night Dick nodded, slowly returning to his bed where the remaining pieces of his clothes laid.

Two lovers of the night, that’s what they were. No emotions behind their fucking, no need for heartache or drama.

He placed the bottled water on the nightstand, never taking a drink.

“You’d think because the man was dead, the nightmares would end. But we both know that doesn’t happen to people like us.” Night Dick mumbled, almost sadly, looking up at the darkened ceiling. Sallie was doing the same in her apartment. It was as if they were in the same room. “It’s never easy.” He added, placing a hand on the bullet wound over his heart, almost to see if his heart was still beating. 

Sallie shrugged.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s was because I was a bit of a fucked-up kid.” Her voice gave off a small cynical smirk. “I fancied that man so much…until he fucked up.”

“Yeah, I know…” Night Dick understood her feelings, her childhood crush on the Great Dr. Jonas Venture. He too had childhood dreams and crushes…none that he can remember, however. Every kid had a crush, and she was no different. Even if her crush was on a 40-odd year old man and not his wonder-boy son… “Well,” Night Dick said eventually, taking a deep breath. “Guess everyone has a crush.” Sallie felt his soft smile in his voice.

She adored these rare moments, where everything finally stopped for them. Where they can finally relax in the busy and cruel world and just be like civilians. But in the justice system, this city, this _world_ , it was their playground, and while Sallie was naturally devoted to protecting the innocent, she often took the glorious times in sitting still and doing nothing. To have no responsibility and no issues for just a few moments.

They remained silent on the phone for a moment, Night Dick looking up to the blackness of the ceiling. It was never comforting when he had nightmares of that night, but he had Sallie with him, so he knew everything was okay at this moment. He felt safe with her, even though he was bigger and more muscular than the small British woman. It was just a nice feeling to know someone had his back.

Sure, the other members of the _Crusade Action League_ were good, but Sallie... She was something else.

Though, just like her famous father, Sallie could never stay still for long.

Her head perked up suddenly.

“Wanna go get coffee?” She asked, knowing the perfect _Starbucks_ that was opened 24 hours around the corner from her apartment. It was often her own little pitstop during the busy days. “We can talk more there, about the nightmares, if you want. And don’t worry, TORQUE won’t be needed.” She pulled a slight smirk, knowing how hostile both man and machine can be with one another.

"Coffee sounds good." He said, looking back to her window. After agreeing to meet outside her apartment in ten minutes, Night Dick got dressed, picking his shirt and tie up from the floor and slipped them on, soon putting his trench coat on, the heavy coat resting on his shoulders perfectly. He was always in costume.

He picked up his hat, placing it on his head, and then grabbed his mask, looking down at it....

Numbly, Night Dick stared at his mask; the flashes of his death made him flinch a bit.

Night Dick sighed as he placed the mask upon his face. He didn't like showing anyone Richard Night. That man had died. The only person that saw him was Sallie.

Sallie followed suit back home. Unlike Night Dick, Sallie just dressed in her denim jeans and black _SLIPKNOT_ shirt, a red turtleneck jumper over it. She did, however, wore her own trench-coat. It was much small than Night Dick's, and it fitted around her body much more firmly, trailing down the back of her legs. But she had lived in this thing since university, the marks from previous violent encounters were only trophies of her survival, the shoulder pads slightly stabbed with punctures and tears.

She grabbed her black beanie and placed it over her head. She didn't have an official outfit, but when she was on duty, she tried to make it up with Night Dick and wear matching outfits. Minus the mask. She wanted her enemies to _fear_ her face.

It wasn’t long before Sallie met Night Dick at the bottom of her apartment complex, and she noted how sullen yet calm he seemed. Like a façade…

"You okay?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Night Dick looked down at her, his eyes screamed of a man in turmoil, no emotion on his face.

"I will be." He said lowly. "Just the nightmares are getting to me, I guess."

He then stood before her, looking at her outfit. He wasn't one to dress in casual clothes, for him it was always semi-formal. Maybe it was due to his time of being a detective. "Ready to head out for that coffee?" He asked after judging his partner’s casualwear.

A small smile played on her lips at her best friend. He was one of many, but she had always treated each one of them like a special one of a kind best friend. Which they were. Night Dick was no different.

She took a step towards him and embraced him firmly, as if bidding farewell to their sentiment moment, and returning to the reality of their harsh duties, partners in the _Crusade Action League_. But this wasn't goodbye forever. They knew that this time will come again.

But this hug, this one told Night Dick deeply that he didn't need to hide anything from her, that he could talk to her.

Because after all, she could talk to him about her weird problems, and he did not judge. She was so grateful for it.

Closing her eyes, she tried to erase the gunshot that echoed in her head, a pistol held by Jonas.

Why did it bother her so...?


	2. EPISODE 2: Knightmares

#  ** EPISODE 2: Knightmares **

**_ THE STUDY OF THE KNIGHT RIDERS _ **

_By Wilton Knight_

**_COMPANIONS_ **

_The Knight Riders had always worked in a team, like a pack of wolves together, bonded like family. For generation, this has become a Knight Rider tradition, brother to brother, they would stand side-by-side with their companions._

_Friendships were most valued amongst the Knight Riders, and any allies they created were blessed by their presence. You would never really gain one Knight Rider, you would gain MANY more!_

_During the time I write this, our noble steeds had evolved greatly over time._

_Knight Riders are Super-Mechanics, fascinated by machinery and artificial intelligence. Just like myself, my sons have created their own artificial intelligence who soon became their own companions, their noble steeds._

_A Super-Car._

_A Knight Rider is never alone without his Super-Car._

_-Wilton Knight_

Sallie's nose wrinkled against the bitterness in the air, scrutinising the shadowy form of an undecorated pine tree being propped by a gathering of the locals, a giant one that would be the city's Christmas tree.

"A fucking Christmas tree already? In November?" She murmured, a little irritated. She was prepared for the constant joyous remarks and excitement of Christmas, but just like every year, she couldn't care less for it. She had mostly worked on Christmas day, and when she wasn’t working, she would spend it alone as if it was an ordinary day. Christmas no longer had meaning to her. The sense of family had been so deprived from her system for years that she had forgotten what it was like to be around people at such an occasion. She had grown numb to it, however, and accepted it.

Tucking her hands into her pockets, she exhaled, a small soft cloud of her breath forming in front of her as they walked down the lit pathway, the stone glistened from the recent rainfall.

Night Dick was not one to enjoy the holidays, as they were always spent alone. He preferred it that way, and the twinge of the holidays coming up only made him more repulsed. He had no family to go to, but he didn't mind that. Naturally, Night Dick was a solitary man, and would rather keep himself alone. He was very hesitant in having Sallie as a partner when she first joined CAL, always assuming she was going to be a nuisance, but he softened up to her and appreciated her company more than he realised.

Looking to the giant Christmas tree, he groaned as well, the small cloud escaping his lips, showing the bitter coldness of the day. He too had his hands in his pockets, but not because they were cold... ever since that night, his body could take the harshness the cold greeted him with.

"Have plans for Thanksgiving?" He asked, changing the topic of Christmas.

Sallie had to think for a moment.

Even living in the states, she kept forgetting about Thanksgiving, as it wasn't a tradition she grew up with. And she had no one to celebrate it. Though her friend, fondly nicknamed as Billings, had invited her for Thanksgiving last year with his family, and perhaps he was going to invite her this year. Sallie considered inviting Night Dick too, but he was so aloof from people, his hostility might be too intense for such an occasion with her friends.

"Uhh..." She started, thinking out-loud. Then she shrugged. "I'm not too sure. Unless I just go to Billings’ again like last year. And not get a fucking turkey stuck on my head." She looked at Night Dick suddenly, seeing his intent eyes watching her through his mask. "I did it to make his brother laugh, and Billings and I spent the whole fucking day trying to get it off me. Poor bastard got a heart-attack when he came home."

If he was his previous old self, he would've laughed at the story, as he did find it amusing, but his emotions had been stunted....

"Well," he said as he looked forward. "If you don't have any plans, care to join me?" He'd never asked her if she wanted to spend time with him, so this was a new direction he was going with. He didn't dare look at her, he didn't want to see her reaction, just in case it was bad.

The little Brit had to think twice to realise what he had said. She looked back at him, seeing him not looking at her, not facing her approval or rejection, which was stupid of him, because-

"Sure." She replied, almost quickly. Her smile was in her voice, and she placed a hand at the back of his arm, instinctively went to link arms around him but-

_I'm in public. What if THEY see us?_

And so, her hand awkwardly remained on his arm. "So long it doesn't just involve stuffing a turkey, I'm okay!"

His face stayed forward, but his eyes looked to her, and a hint of a smile tugged softly on the corner of his mouth, letting Sallie know he found her comment amusing.

"I can assure you, it'll involve more than stuffing a turkey." He said, hinting towards stuffing something else.

And then he noticed her hand. He knew what she wanted to do, but they couldn't risk it. They would frown upon it and tell them it was against their code. Supers can't date other supers that are on the same team. It was deemed ‘unprofessional’.

And, reluctantly, Night Dick shrugged his arm away from her.

"Ohh..." Sallie purred, suddenly stepping in front of Night Dick to force him to stop. Luckily, the streets were not as busy as usual at 4am in the morning. So, they had the freedom of the path all to themselves. She pointed a finger at him. "So you're gonna cook a whole Thanksgiving dinner just for little ol' me?" She patted his cheek playfully, knowing she can get away with it. "How sweet of you!"

A cheeky grin reflected at him, showing that she was purposely trying to wind him up, but it was only banter between them. She began to march away without giving him a chance of replying back, her eyes on the prize.

The Starbucks sign.

Night Dick stalled for a moment, watching as she hurried to their destination, and promptly returned to reality, following her.

The Starbucks was right there on the corner. Night Dick caught up with her and they entered the café. It only had maybe one or two other people in it, and Night Dick knew they weren't going to bother them.

As they reached the counter, they ordered their coffees. Night Dick ordered just a black coffee, he always joked with Sallie that he liked his coffee black because of his dead heart. It wasn't false, he just felt so empty in his chest, almost like he had nothing there, but he always placed his hand on his chest to see if there was a heartbeat, a solemn reminder of his new life.

Once their coffees were ready, they picked a corner and sat at a table. Night Dick made sure he was facing the entrance to the building. He didn't like his back facing the door, as he didn't like the element of surprise.

Unlike his partner-in-justice, who was simply risking having her back to the door. But it also gave Night Dick something to be staring at, like a wall to cover up his intentions in spying anyone. It was something she was okay with, and she watched the way Night Dick moved and acted, judging by his reactions to gauge on whatever newcomer entered the cafe.

The music of soft jazz played from the speakers above them, soft enough to be heard but not obnoxious. Calming. The staff at the Starbucks knew Sallie the moment she walked in. They had only seen Night Dick twice, maybe. And so, it was understanding that they didn't have much conversation with him. But that was better for them.

Sallie closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of her coffee: Toasted Gingerbread Latte. If there was one thing, she adored about the many coffee shops around this city, it was their seasonal drinks. She took a small sip of it, allowing her taste-buds to take in the taste. Her eyes lit up when the hint of ginger and cinnamon hit her, and she moaned softly in satisfaction.

Night Dick’s eyes were on the door, surveying it, almost waiting for someone to enter and cause trouble, but his attention was interrupted by Sallie when she thrusted her coffee to his face.

“Try it!”

He looked to her and then the cup. He took it in his hands, taking a sip. He wasn't one for flavoured drinks, and he wrinkled his nose at the sweetness, immediately handing it back to her.

"How can you enjoy that shit?" He asked, his voice a bit harsh. But he didn't mean for it to come off like that, it was just the way he talked. His voice was naturally gruff and rough, probably because the sweetness of the drink hit him at the back of his throat, making him sound more raspy than usual. Sallie snorted, taking the cup back off him and drank a large gulp from it, smirking.

"Sometimes I need more sweetness in my personality. Otherwise I end up becoming an antagonist!"

It was all banter, of course. Sometimes she needed the sweetness of coffee to wake her up, and on bad days, the bitterness of a strong americano.

The male leaned forward a bit.

"At least if you were an antagonist, we wouldn't have to sneak around." He was obviously talking about their sex life. He didn't mind being secretive about it, as he wasn't really a public guy, and he then just realized that his comment may have sounded like they were dating. "I meant, in the sense of..." He paused, his body leaning back in the chair. He didn't know how to say it...

Sallie noticed the awkward recoil in him when he realised what he spoke. And, kindly, she lifted a hand to stop him making a fool of himself.

"It's okay, I got it." She said truthfully, giving him a reassuring smile, hoping it'll let him settle down. She scratched the back of her ear.

Speaking of antagonists...

"So, the nightmares. You or me, first?" Just realising what she said herself, she snorted, rolling her eyes. It was something they sometimes said during sex. It was only a habit that she rekindled the familiar comment.

Her comment and snort almost got a chuckle from the former detective.

He then spoke softly.

"Ladies first." He soon took a drink of his coffee, the bitterness relieving the sweetness that coated the inside of his mouth from Sallie's overly sweet latte. They always talked about their nightmares, and it was always the same thing, but it continuously made them feel better about the thoughts and memories.

Understanding him, she leaned back into her seat, starting to relax now. She looked down at her latte for a time, trying to place a marker in her mind about where it started.

"It's the same dream again, the 'Meeting Dr. Venture', one. Mum wasn't there, this time, and he had a gun instead of a knife. Which is a level up, to be honest." She took another deep gulp of her coffee, taking a calming sigh. That was the basics of her dream. Now, she needed to figure out the meaning behind it. "It's like what I always say. I think it's because I adored him so much, and the fact that he betrayed me…."

Night Dick didn't say anything, just drinking his coffee, letting her finish her thoughts. Once she finished, he placed his coffee down and looked upon her.

"It could be a denial of sorts." He said as he glanced to the door, then back to her. "Your mind may be rejecting your feelings for Dr. Venture." He said as he was only just grasping at straws right now. He was no dream analyser or psychiatrist, but he enjoyed trying to help her. "And the gun," he almost whined, "that could mean something. Perhaps the betrayal?"

The small Brit pouted for a moment, her brows furrowing as she took in his guess. He made a good point. Several good points, actually. But it was all speculation at the end of the day.

"Good point. But what I don't get is that he never came to my house. So I don't fully know why it's hitting home..." She blinked. "Maybe because it _is_ hitting home..." She rubbed her chin, her eyes searching the decorative table for answers, and found none. "Maybe...because of _that_..."

Her first kidnapping. She rarely spoke of it, and when she did, it was small details. She had used it once for her resume when signing with the CAL.

It was odd that her nightmare was always at her home in Wales, when Jonas had never been to her home. It was interesting to think about that this man had been invading her psychology like this.

Night Dick finished downing his coffee, as he nodded.

"That... You never talk about it." He said, wanting to take her hand into his for comfort, but he decided against it.

Sallie was only half-way through her latte. She could finish it, easily. But this time, she just wanted to savour it.

"A part of me really didn't want to remember it. When people kept asking me for details, I just wanted..."

_I wanted to HURT them..._

She was referring to Stars and Garters, and with the occasional mockery from Fallen Archer. She was grateful that Warriana stopped them, seeing the evident discomfort in Sallie's features during her interview.

_"Why mention it if you don't wanna talk about it, huh?"_ Stars and Garters, Tosh, his voice smug.

_Because if I told you, you wouldn't hire me..._

And that was the truth.

"I can tell you if you want...it's...only fair."

Night Dick listened, and he remembered the time she was being interviewed. Tosh and Fallen Archer were somewhat harsh to her, mocking her struggles.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me," He said, inching his hand towards her, not to make it look suspicious, he rubbed his pinkie-finger against her hand gently, showing her his sympathy. "But I think talking about it... will help."

She noticed his pinkie finger touching her hand. That was the most sympathy she was going to get from the man, and she felt incredibly honoured. And just for that, she believed it was time to talk about it.

"When...I was 15 at the time..." She stated, her voice growing tense and on edge suddenly as she slowly cracked open this dusty Pandora box of her past. She shifted uncomfortably for a time. "My father told me he was good friends with Jonas Venture." A small smirk played on her lips. "I honestly thought he was just telling me that to make me happy. Until on my 15th birthday, he took me onto this jet. I asked where we were going. I was just happy spending my birthday with just him, me and Devon at home."

Devon Miles, another member of the Knight Riders, the elder and wisest, the father-figure for all his Knights, and the Emperor to Sallie. He was always the grandfather figure she had always wanted, for Wilton Knight, her real Grandfather, died before she was born.

She sniffed, looking away from Night Dick promptly, finding her thoughts.

"He wouldn't tell me." She stalled, her brows lifting softly as the fond memory of their conversation came back to her, one of many she recalled before his death. "I actually thought we were going to go to Brisbyland." The Brit chugged the rest of her latte, knowing this was going to hurt her more than she anticipated. "We went to the States. Colorado Springs. I never knew where we were, to be honest. Here's me thinking we were just visiting a friend of his. In which he did say."

She paused, wondering if she should carry on talking about this. But it was too late. She had already started, elaborating on her typical 'I was kidnapped when I was at a friend's house' excuse. No, this was more excessive. Greater details, and greater lives at stake. If they knew...

Her eyes finally lifted to Night Dick, regarding her friend and boss deeply. He was the only one in CAL that knew of her heritage, during an intense interrogation after a disaster of a mission, with Night Dick pinning her to the wall and demanded answers, she managed to cry out who her father was, and that was the first time she saw horror strike through the detective’s features. She had to, eventually, explain her family and made him promise to not inform anyone. She didn’t need, nor wanted, the public attention, she wanted to keep it private. Being the last living _Knight Rider_ was a tedious and heavy burden to carry…and surviving this long alone, she didn’t need the fame for anything. She just wanted to live her life…

Night Dick kept his promise, never telling their other co-workers at CAL about her past, and that was when they began to form a deep friendship of trust. Telling Night Dick about her first kidnapping wasn’t going to make this anymore awkward. He already knew the biggest deal with her. She gave him a small smile, one of trust. "That's when I met Jonas Venture."

He knew how painful this memory was for her, and he listened, his pinkie finger then latching onto hers, showing a little more emotion for her. It didn't sound too bad, but he knew it was only to get worse.

He watched her, his eyes never leaving her. He had respect for her, being brave and talking about a topic that obviously hurt the young woman.

"What happened after you met him?" Night Dick asked, his voice low and calm. He was waiting for it…waiting for the moment that _the_ Jonas Venture became evil and kidnapped her, abusing her childlike body and-

Night Dick ushered those dark thoughts away, feeling his anger riling over a dead man.

Sallie tried to talk. Her lips tightening, finding their words. And eventually, she spoke again, her eyes falling onto the table as if fearing in showing him weakness.

"I didn't even get a chance to talk to him.... when we landed, he approached us from his home, waving at my father like they had been best friends for years. He looked at me, _right_ in the eyes!"

Sallie looked up suddenly, looking at Night Dick as if Jonas was sitting there himself. "I wanted to talk to him. So badly. I was going to cry when I found out that he was there, he was _real_ , and he wanted to see me! But..." She shut her eyes tightly, her voice losing strength. "We got invaded. Attacked." Her eyes remained close, holding back the pain. "I don't know who the fuck it was at the time, but while we got ambushed, Devon and I got kidnapped."

She kept her eyes closed. So tightly. She knew why. Her hands bunched up into fists. "We got taken away from them and got to this secret headquarters. I had full hope that Jonas and my father would rescue us. I was so _certain_ , just like the TV series. How heroic he was. I was expecting the Venture Team to just appear from nowhere, just in time, to the rescue."

Her eyes finally opened to look at Night Dick, and tears rolled down her cheeks quickly, thick ribbons falling. "Jonas never came..."

Her words...

Her tears....

They _hurt_ , his pinkie gripping her more. Since his resurrection, he found he couldn't feel anything, but he had to at least act human, he knew that much. He then took his other hand and reached up to her face, wiping her tears away. His eyes were soft, almost apologetic.

"Don't cry, Sallie." He said softly, "Don't waste your tears on someone that didn't care. He was only in it for the money. At least that's the theory." He finished wiping her tears away and caressed her cheek.

Sallie felt Night Dick wiping her tears away, but more only came to replace it. The last several years of not being able to express her sorrow, to finally release that beast, it was a tearful situation. But Night Dick only knew half of it.

There was more, unfortunately.

"Jonas Venture never came to save me. A childish dream I had always wanted..." She sniffed, the pain of her emotion so raw, so fresh, it hurt the bridge of her nose. Her voice cracked. "The Villain... he was playing with me and Devon while we were kidnapped. We had to run around and hide from him, otherwise if he found us, we'd be dead." The fear came into her voice, her eyes shimmering with fresh hot tears, and she was staring up, as if reliving the horrors of her experience. "The villain had found Devon, all while he was trying to protect me. He made me go inside of a room, just to hide me away from the villain. The most terrifying game of cat and mouse…I-I didn’t know what to do! I was locked in this room while Devon was out there, and…and I found..." She choked, then spoke again, her voice dropping into a tense whisper, suddenly transforming into the traumatised 15-year-old. "I found a gun..." She closed her eyes tightly again, now visibly shaking. "I-I heard Devon scream, and left the room to find him dead in front of our kidnapper..." 

At that point now, she couldn't hold back her sobs, and covering her mouth with a trembling hand, she spoke with such sorrow in her tone, the sound of a broken woman, and a harrowing child. "I shot at the villain. So many times,...I don't know how many times, I just kept shooting, kept pulling the trigger until I could no longer fire bullets. I butchered that bastard with a weapon I had no experience with." She held her hands out, which shook madly. “I can still feel that unmistakable weight of the gun in my hand.”

Sallie's eyes snapped open, the raw wrath in the shocking blue of her eyes as she glared at Night Dick in recollected hatred for the deceased villain.

"I killed a man when I was 15...a sin no Knight Rider should ever commit." She hissed through clenched teeth, and soon crumbled onto the table, clutching onto her skull with shaking hands, unable to stop them as she buried her face into the table.

_Shit...._

He looked around and noticed no one looking. He then knew this woman needed to be comforted. How would one do that? He let out a soft sigh and stood up, moving his chair to sit next to her, his strong hand rubbed her back. He leaned down, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes more.

"Hey, stop that now." Those words weren't harsh or intent for banter, they were calm and sympathetic. He couldn't remember the last time he cried over something like this, but he had a feeling he had his fair share of tears. He knew he couldn't relate to her story or understand the pain she had gone through, but he could help her with the pain. He knew how to do that.

Right now, he wasn't caring whether or not the CAL saw them like this. Sallie needed comfort, and he was going to give her it.

Sallie remained still for a long while, trying to calm down, but the crying was uncontrollable. She had to weep there and then, allowing herself to cry out her tightened horrors that had been left to fester inside of her. It was difficult to stop, and difficult to keep on crying. Both suffocating and relieving, a tension building in her chest. She knew his words meant no harm. If anything, it was Night Dick being sympathetic, something she didn't really expect. She had expected more of a cool stare-down at her. But instead, she got a hand on her back.

"It-It's fucking horrible..." Sallie said against the table. She took his comment, but she wasn't finished. She was rambling at herself almost. She turned her head onto the side, her eyes staring through the cage of her fingers as she looked up to Night Dick. "It's...that before Devon died...he told me something horrible..." Her throat burned painfully, tightening. "I had thought the kidnapper was my father..." She gauged his reaction. "But it wasn't."

Night Dick looked to her, his eyes softening for once. She's never told him this, she would only allude the topic, avoiding it all together, but he felt honoured that she was talking to him now. The former detective rubbed her back more, his other hand firmly on the table.

"Who was it then?" The male asked, his voice a whisper.

The small woman soon calmed down, her voice shuddering as took a deep breath, slowly rising up. Tears streaked her eyes, but it seemed to have stopped at last.

"T-Turned out that I had an uncle I never knew existed." She began, recalling the features of the man. A mirror image of her own father, instilling a strange fear for her own father because of this moment. He had a few minor details that were unique and different. A small goatee. But everything else...was perfect. "My father had a twin brother named Garth. He turned against my grandfather, joined the Guild and tried to arch him and my father. And it was then I realised I had killed my own uncle without even knowing..." She waved her hand weakly. "Takes the whole 'evil twin' concept to a whole new fucking level...he kidnapped me and Devon to purposely get at my father, and got killed in the hands of his own niece...the daughter of Michael Knight..."

Night Dick stared at her, leaning a bit back in his seat, his hand still on her back.

_Evil uncle. How cliché._

Night Dick nodded, as if telling Sallie he understood everything now. He then looked to her, his voice calm.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. Whether he truly felt sorry or he was just saying as a normal human response, he wasn't sure about that himself.

"It's okay..." Sallie replied, knowing Night Dick too well. Poor man was probably horrified, and clueless in how to respond to such a statement. But that was okay. Sallie was 15 at the time. It was years ago. And though the fear inside of her from that moment weren’t as strong as it was years ago, she recalled wanting to hold onto a gun again. And again. And again.

She glanced over at her shoulder, seeing that the cafe was still going peacefully. "My father's Super-Car RAMBO found me eventually. And no Jonas...when I ask my father about him, he didn't give me an answer." She shrugged, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "Since then, I never forgiven Jonas for that. He saw my kidnapping and didn't do a fucking thing about it."

Night Dick nodded, his hand still rubbing her back gently. He didn't know how to respond but he did his best.

"I don't blame you for not forgiving such an act." He murmured deeply, looking to her. "And thank you, for sharing this with me..." It was odd. It's been years since that night, and since then he felt nothing for anyone. The only thing he ever felt was justice, and that got his mind off things. But since meeting Sallie, he's been able to relate to a person. The other members weren't enough for Night Dick to be connective with, so he never bothered with them. But that first mission he and Sallie went on… sparked something within him.

Sallie turned and faced Night Dick, her eyes softening from her shameful public weeping. But they were calming down now, her eyes slowly rekindling their strength.

"And thank you for listening. Honestly...it helped me so much." She turned in her seat, facing the man and hung her arms around his broad shoulders, taking in the scent of his leather trench-coat. For once, her mind was not so hyper-focused on being seen by anyone. If anyone fucking asked, she'll reply with the truth: _I was thanking him for being my best friend. Fuck off._

And she'd probably punctuate it with a middle finger.

Night Dick would normally shrug her hugs off him, but this time he felt the need to allow her, and so he let her hug him peacefully.

"You can always talk to me." He whispered in her ear.

When she pulled away from the hug, she looked at the counter and sighed.

"I'm gonna get another coffee. You want one?"

"Two please." He said as he watched her. He would need it if it were going to be another long day of ass-kicking.

She smiled at him kindly. She was lucky to have such good friends in a dark world, people she can drop her vicious guard and finally become human. Ever since that 15-year-old pulled the trigger, she had never been the same carefree happy being. She was forced to grow up fast, and here she was, still standing after several years of near-death experiences, armed force training, and a skill that only she can commit. Just like her father, she, too, was a Super Mechanic.

Sallie approached the counter, ordering their drinks. This time, she had gone for a nice white americano. And picked two gingerbread cookies for herself and Night Dick. When the order was completed, she picked up the tray and turned back to Night Dick. Smiling-

The tray fell to the ground suddenly, the coffees erupted onto the ground and glossed the pristine wooden flooring, and the gingerbread cookies shattered under the terrible fall, the round tray collapsing sharply onto the floor.

Sallie had dropped them. Not because she lost her grip. But because she was forced to.

The instant she dropped the tray, Night Dick stood up and turned to the source of the sound, seeing that…

In a blink of an eye, Sallie felt someone's arm around her throat, immediately alarming her into a defensive stance when she felt the cold barrel of the pistol pushing into her temple.

Night Dick bristled angrily.

"Everyone, hands up! Or the little lady gets it!" A roar boomed by her ear, the breath stinking of alcohol and smoke. The man grappled onto her hard, hugging her close to his body. The intruder was dressed in the typical attire of a thief, all black with a ski mask. It was fucking boring to the Knight Rider. He might as well wear the comical black and white striped outfit of prisoners from the old cartoons. Sallie didn't flinch or scream and cried.

Instead, she rolled her eyes tiredly.

"You fucking spilt my coffee. It's too early for this shit, dude."

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, clipping the butt of the pistol at her head and aimed at her temple again. It wasn't long before she heard another set of feet, another member of this arrange plan joining in.

Another man came scurrying in. A machine gun in his hand, pointing it to the customers. He then tossed a bag to someone and hissed.

“Fill the bag with your valuables.”

Night Dick sighed loudly, letting the robbers know of his presence.

“Do you morons know who I am?”

The man with the machine gun looked to Night Dick.

“Who the fuck cares? Knowing how your dressed like a fag, you are probably some idiot superhero. But if you move, we’ll kill her.”

Night Dick’s eyes hardened. He looked to Sallie, seeing if she was alright, and he knew she would be.

Sallie was fine. Really okay. These men were certainly lucky that she had her coffee before they came in, or they wouldn't have a chance. They both knew this.

"Just comply." Sallie ordered sternly at the cashier, giving her a strange confident look. "I'll get it back."

"Ha! Get it back?!" The man who held her snapped, pushing the gun harder in her temple. "Such big words for a little lady!"

"Such a big weapon for someone compensating." Infuriated with her comment, the butt of the pistol clashed harder into her head, this time enough to hurt her, and the world spun around her dizzily, a high-pitch whine in her skull now. She grunted.

Night Dick furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes burning now. No one was going to get away with this. He slowly stepped towards them, calmly.

"Sit back down!" The man with the machine gun yelled, pointing it to Night Dick.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." His voice was more of a growl now. Sallie cocked a brow when Night Dick spoke. Typical testosterone was doing the talking, macho-to-macho, which was fine. It'll only distract them from-

Night Dick slowly raised his hands, the floor rumbling and soon gunshots were heard, but nothing happened.

For a time, Sallie jolted at the gunshot, blinking to have expected Night Dick to be on the floor, but instead… No one was hurt.

She seized to feel something move behind her, seeing Night Dick's eyes holding a strange look of raw wrath. Suddenly, she was free, and she instinctively turned to see the man on the floor, twisted and suppressed against the gruesome claws that raked at him from hell itself. He was held down by skeletal hands that spawned from the ground. The claws ended up squeezing and clawing at the man, causing the man to pass out in fear

Sallie’s eyes widened.

_What in the actual fuck? Was Night Dick doing this…?_

Seeing this strange power, the other man, screamed, soon running out of the cafe. Sallie’s eyes caught the fleeing man. Grabbing the sleeve of her trench-coat, she pulled it up her arm to reveal an impressive watch, a one-of-a-kind device that only Sallie had. The Communication-Link.

Quickly, she lifted the ComLink to her mouth.

"TORQUE." Was all she needed to say. In fact, she was surprised with how quickly her other companion reacted.

She watched the man flee for his life out in the street, looking back, only to collide against the hood of a speeding black 1969 Mustang, hurling the poor man onto the ground and surprisingly knocked him out. He was out cold.

When that little troublemaker had been dealt with, Sallie slowly turned around and faced Night Dick, finally being confronted by the masses of questions she had.

The claws then gradually vanished. Drained by this, Night Dick sat down heavily, slumping slightly in the chair, he was breathing harshly. He didn't dare look at Sallie, the brim of his hat covered his face. He didn't know how she would react to him now.

Sallie stood there, staring at Night Dick, watching him panting heavily as if he had done a marathon. That was proof that he can do...that.

Around them she saw the flashes of blue and red lights of fellow police cars arriving to the scene, watching the lights bouncing all around them.

The police force was familiar with Sallie and Night Dick, so thankfully they didn't need to panic. They were merely their backup anyway, for the CAL team were super-heroes for this very city, something they were a part of. While the police dealt with the robbers and spoke to Sallie, who gave them a detailed report of the situation, Sallie gradually approached Night Dick when she was dismissed, seeing her partner remain unmoved from his seat.

She stopped, her confusion softening, and then:

"Dick..." She managed to speak; her voice held a strange edge of wariness to it.

Reluctantly, Night Dick glanced at her, trying to make a judgement in her reaction. But then her eyes suddenly sparkled. "That. Was. _Badass_!" She piped up, hurrying next to him, placing her hands on his thigh and squatted beside him, looking up to make sure he was okay. "Are you okay? What the fuck was that?"

His eyes widened as he looked to her... she _liked_ that?

She was smiling, laughing madly. Giddy to have witnessed some real superpowers. The only other person she had witnessed actual super-powers was Warriana, but she was a goddess. Compared to that moron Tosh and Fallen Archer...

He's never shown his powers before. He straightened up in his seat, his expression relaxing.

"I'm fine..." He grumbled, his breathing calming down. "I... Since my resurrection, I can summon beings from Hell. But," He paused. "I've never used them until now." He said as he looked to her. He was pleasantly surprised that Sallie was impressed by this curse. He was glad she didn't think he was some kind of monster and seeing the glee in her eyes made him feel a bit better about who he had become.

"Fucking hell! Next time, use it at the office party! Great party trick!" Sallie laughed, bright and happy. She shook her head in disbelief. "My supervisor can summon beings from fucking Hell!" Sallie laughed, her smile so bright and elated, feeling so blessed to have witnessed such a power up-close. "That is awesome!" With a small bit at the corner of her lips, she added in a low voice: "Rather sexy too..."

Night Dick showed her a very small smile. It was almost unnoticeable, but Sallie saw it. It made him feel much better, and he spoke softly.

"Thanks Sallie."

That was when the doors of the Starbucks shot open, and several more members of the police force charged in, guns held up.

"Is everyone..." The Commander of the squad paused, seeing the clawed body of one of the robbers, and noted that the other one was beside the Mustang, the unmistakable Mustang of Sallie Knight. Speaking of which, he turned to see the two heroes casually talking. "Knight. Dick." He greeted with a nod, tucking his gun into the holster. "So...uh...everything's settled now?"

"Commander, everything has been taken care of, all is settled." Night Dick said, glancing to Sallie.

The Commander cocked a brow at the KO'd torn man on the floor beside him, kicking him slightly and getting no reaction. There was a half-full bag of cash, in which the cashier had abandoned when Night Dick showed his power. He then glared the scene outside, seeing his men handcuffing one of the robbers. Looks like a typical robbery was afoot but was stopped in time. That Mustang must have helped at least.

"Huh, well..." The Commander cleared his throat, his men handcuffing the other robber between them, and dragged him away. "I will take it from here, thanks." He replied, before asking: "What are you kids doing up this time of the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep." Sallie shrugged, folding her arms calmly.

"Well, it was a darn good thing you both were here!" The Commander chuckled, patting his round belly. "Now, go get some sleep or whatever. I'm sure you have work tomorrow."

Night Dick nodded, as he looked to Sallie and then back to the Commander. Dismissing the scene, Night Dick began to walk out of the café, Sallie by his side.

The city was slowly starting to get busy again, and Night Dick sighed softly.

"Shame we can't just go back to your place." He said as he closed his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as the police milled around them at the scene of the crime.

The darkness was finally fading away from him. Was it because he finally used his powers? He wasn't sure. All of this was pretty new to him, but he would get used to it. With Sallie encouraging him, he planned to use his powers more now.

"Hmm?" Sallie replied as they left the cafe, slowly approaching the Mustang. Then, with a casual shrug, she murmured: "Well, I mean..." She looked at her Com-Link. 4:57am. "Work doesn't normally start until 8am." She replied, cocking a brow at him. "So, you _can_ come back to mine if you wish. For a sleep. Or we can just return back to our own homes?"

The male looked to her, no emotion.

"I would like that, go back to your place." He said stepping away from the Mustang. The Super-Car was quiet, and Night Dick didn't really care for the Mustang all that much. He looked to the black metal and then back to Sallie.

Sallie noticed him stepping away from the Mustang, and she knew exactly why.

Night Dick and TORQUE never got along. It must be a male thing. Last time she tried to encourage Night Dick to get inside TORQUE, the Mustang almost trapped his foot with his door. On purpose.

She heard a faint _Clik!_ and noticed TORQUE opened the driver door for her. She gave TORQUE a soft smile and pushed the door closed.

"It's okay, TORQUE. We can walk. I'll meet you back home."

A noise rose from the hood of the Mustang, a scoffing sound of disgust, but he obeyed, his engine softly riling as he drove back around the block back to their apartment.

When TORQUE was gone, Sallie nodded.

"Let's go." She began to walk, taking in the cool fresh air. This time of the morning was always lovely.

Night Dick looked to her as they began to walk back.

"My bike is better."


	3. EPISODE 3: Knight Industries

#  ** EPISODE 3: Knight Industries **

**_ THE STUDY OF THE KNIGHT RIDERS _ **

_By Wilton Knight_

**_FAMILY_ **

_The Knight family naturally hold a strong bond, each member of the family supporting each other, think alike, and even those who are married into the family will naturally hold this sentimental care of a person. Nothing attracts a Knight like justice. The Knight Riders are incredibly family-orientated._

_My son, Michael Knight, is evident proof of this. When he introduced me to Bonnie, I knew she was going to become a blessing to this family and team. Her enthusiasm for integrity and sense of helping others in need is as passionate as Michael’s own drive. I knew from the beginning that they would marry and produce a child._

_And to my surprise, a beautiful little daughter. The first female Knight of the Knight Riders. Ah, she will make a fine member of the family and team._

_My other son, Garth, however, I am most concerned of. He possesses a personality that is…inexplicable for a Knight… Devon has informed of me this…_

_He seemed very fond of Michael’s daughter. TOO fond, to the point it’s a little too aggressive. I am fully aware of Garth’s unfruitfulness, but I would not hold him as a father-figure. But his obsession with Michael’s daughter gets stronger each day. I do not like this, never have I’ve known a Knight to possess this unnatural nature…_

_I will be keeping an eye on him._

_-Wilton Knight_

In the early morning, away from prying eyes, a meeting was being held.

 _Knight Industries_ , an ominous building that stood at the edge of New York City. It's imposing black and yellow scheme contrasted against its opponent skyscrapers. Particularly _VenTec_. But, for once, the millionaire Super-Scientist was not the target.

To the innocent, and the dumb, _Knight Industries_ was merely a car-manufacturer, just a typical engineering building and car dealership. Impressive, but normal.

But to those who were members of the _Guild_ , it was an unbreakable force that liked to be in plain sight while in incognito. It was what made this villain so flawless and impressive. A serious Level 10, close links to few of the most powerful members of this City, and he was just as powerful.

But he stayed in the shadows. Just like he has _always_ done.

On the top floor, in the reception, a man waited to be called in for this meeting. The reception was lavish with leather sofas, an immense wall that was a fish-tank, showing off multiple variety of fish. And that bright yellow on black logo of the chess piece, _Knight_ , was plastered everywhere. It was pure _royalty_ to be sat in this very room. A constant reminder, and _warning_ , that he was in a place that was deemed incredibly dangerous.

There was no one behind the reception desk. But there was _someone_ there. Just not a human.

The man, Radical Left, was waiting. He was leaning down, his elbows planting in his thighs, hands clasped together, waiting patiently. Radical Left sat on the sofa, enjoying the lush black of the leather. His mismatched eyes looked around the room, seeing the different plaques and small statues. He admired it, but it wasn't his taste. _Knight Industries_ had called him into a meeting, and so he appeared.

And soon, a voice boomed through the speakers:

**> >Radical Left.<<**

An indication that it was time. He was finally invited to the office. This was not the voice of the man he was about to meet, but an AI.

And so, he stood up, looking to the double doors of the office. He made his way into the office on calm footsteps, entering the room that very little people have witnessed in person.

The office was large, that of a true evil genius. Typically, it had an entire wall made of glass, a window to give the owner the perfect view of the entire city that cowered beneath him. He didn’t make his presence as obvious as Wide Wale, but he kept himself in the darkness, always appearing when least expected. He _watched_ …

The owner of the company sat with his back to the door, like a typical evil villain. But not to appear ominous, but because he was too busy scrutinizing the city of New York. The black leather chair did not move for a time, but it was evident someone sat at it. A golden cane was propped against the desk.

Radical Left slowly made his way to the desk, standing in front of it with his arms folded behind him, and spoke, his voice a soft graveling growl.

"You wanted to see me, sir?”

"Hello Radical Left. Right Wing." A low voice lift from the seat. "Thank you for attending to this meeting at such a short notice." Slowly, the chair turned around, revealing the owner of this company. Only a few people have seen his face, and only fewer knew who he was. He wore a white suit, his black open-collared shirt beneath him, and around his neck hung a golden chain. He was clearly wealthy, but he enjoyed the luxuries of cars and machines rather than clothes and items.

Powerful blue eyes, eyes that shone through the darkness, almost artificially created. They brought down storms that no one expect, a man that was cold and calculated holding such eyes. His hair was of a dark brunette, curls and puffs in a tidy fashion, accompanied by his small, neat moustache that lined his upper lip, a little goatee on his chin.

He remained relax in his chair, his hands clasped together, piercing eyes looking up. "I'm sure the Guild have told you about my _offer_?"

Radical Left placed his hand in his pocket as Right Wing spoke, his voice had more of a southern twinge to it as his split-personality worked in unison.

"They were vague, so please, if you could, elaborate your offer sir." Right Wing didn't like this one bit, but Radical Left convinced him to come along. This was going to be a high paid offer as Knight Industries was a wealthy company.

Pleased, the man sat up, tucking his hand into the inside pocket of his white suit, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to pull a gun.

He didn't.

His shocking blue eyes never left Radical Left as he pulled out a set of photos. Intrigued, Radical Left took a step towards the desk, his mismatch eyes glaring down at the photos. He picked them up and began to shift through them all.

The most recent image was of a woman and a man in a _Starbucks_ cafe, both adorn in trench-coats. It was taken from afar. There were a few more photos too. Mostly of the same woman and man. In a few photos, she was alone with a Mustang.

"This woman." The man started, pointing at her. "I want you to capture her and bring her to me. She and I... have had an issue in the past that _needs_ to be resolved. Violently." A dangerous smirk was drawn on his lips, his goatee and moustache shifted slightly. "Her little _boyfriend_ here is her Boss, Night Dick, part of the C.A.L."

"And what's in it for me?" Radical Left asked. He didn't care that they worked for the CAL, and he knew Right Wing wouldn't be helping him with this mission. Unfortunately for him, Radical Left had more control. Knowing Right Wing wanted nothing to do with this, he was out the moment the man pulled out the photos.

"Protection. Wealth. A _higher_ ESA rank." The man grinned, knowing those were the golden words any member of the guild wanted to hear. It piqued Radical Left’s interest. "If you bring her to me, you will have Wide Wale and myself to protect you from any OSI agents. You would be _untouchable_!"

Giving Radical Left a moment to consider, the man spoke again. "This is a family matter, mind you." He pulled his shirt slightly, revealing the bullet wound on his chest, one of many. "You see this? I have more. These were caused by _her_." He looked at Radical Left harshly. "A _fifteen-year-old did_ this to me."

The Guild member grinned darkly. He _would_ be untouchable if Knight Industries _and_ Wide Whale protected him, and then _no one_ would be laughing at him!

"You have yourself a deal. I will bring her in for you.” Radical Left paused. “What of the CAL member? Want him too?" Radical Left asked, his voice excited.

The man had to consider it for a moment, but then he shrugged.

"Ehh. Do what you want. I just want the girl. This is family business." He said, not caring about the ex-detective.

Eventually, the man finally stood up, holding his hand out, in which Radical Left shook it eagerly.

“Don’t worry! I’ll bring her to you promptly!” Radical Left sneered, turning onto the heels of his shoes and was about to dismiss himself, but the man held his hand up.

"Oh, and one more thing. One more _warning_ , shall we say." His brows furrowed, suddenly looking cruel. "Don't take her for a fool. She is my _niece_. The daughter of _Michael Knight_." An infamous word-drop of a well-known Super-Hero would alarm the Guild member. He saw Radical Left’s shoulders tighten. Michael Knight was almost feared by many enemies, his _Knight Riders_ unstoppable against anything that came in their way. They had power-suits _and_ Super-Machines. That family was _just as bad_ as the Ventures.

“Do not worry.” Radical Left reassured eventually, glancing over his shoulder. “It shall be done.”

And that was when Garth Knight dismissed Radical Left officially, watching him leave.

The daughter of a _Knight Rider_. Oh, this was going to be good.

Radical Left left the office and began his descent from the building, pleased with the deal he had made. But something was niggling at him…

"A Knight Rider? I don't think we are cut out for that." Right Wing said, his voice shaken.

"Bah, this will be easy, and I could care less on whose daughter she is." Radical Left snapped as he grinned. He began to rub his hands eagerly. “She’s just a little girl.”

"I don't think it's worth it, honestly." Right Wing said. “She’s a _woman_ that _is_ with the CAL!”

"Of course _you_ wouldn't think it’s worth it." Radical Left hissed as he left the towering black building. The cool air touched his face, and with a deep sigh, he added: “But, lucky for us, I have a plan…”

The early sun sunk behind the black clouds.

* * *

New York City was now bustling into life, just like any other day.

Of course, Sallie and Night Dick had to arrive separately, to lessen suspicion of their private meetings. So, she waited for Night Dick to leave first, his motorcycle rushing through the heavy traffic. He was clever. He could pass stationary traffic.

Sallie and her muscle-car simply couldn't. But that was okay, it was the only time she didn’t mind the gridlock of this city’s terrible traffic.

She eventually arrived at the secret HQ, a TV station that stood somewhere in the midst of New York City. Warriana worked here, her secret identity playing as a television talk-show presenter but they had a secret pack within the building, creating a safe haven and a HQ for the CAL members. It was located in one of the top floors above the main TV station. A floor that was only accessible via CAL card ID.

The black Mustang parked outside in the Staff Parking Lot, and with a sigh, she exited the Mustang, donning her trench-coat, round sunglasses and uniform, complimenting her boss' appearance. She closed the door and locked it. She took this moment to hesitate for a time, feeling a little off about today. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but something about today didn’t sit well with her…

 **++You okay?++** The Mustang’s voice loomed behind her.

“Yeah…” And with that, she made her way to the top floor. Boots marched down the empty hallway, the pace determined and strict.

Night Dick was in the building already, sat at the long table. As usual, he was not really talking with the others, but just listening, drinking the shitty coffee Tosh made. He grunted at the coffee in frustration, wishing he had Sallie's coffee instead. He would rather drink that overly sweet gingerbread latte than this burn bitterness.

"So, we need to go see a potential client." Tosh said as he looked to the other members, his annoying voice seeping through Night Dick’s thoughts. Fallen Archer and Warriana sat there beside him. And it angered him that, yet again, Tosh was willing to start the meeting without Sallie. Their leader always seemed to have something against the Brit, but he couldn’t be sure. They never really saw things eye-to-eye, which was why Tosh ‘dumped’ the new member onto Night Dick…which was the best error he had ever made!

The Amazon leaned back in her chair smugly.

"Who's the client?" She asked, her burly arms folded across her chest.

"Dr. Thaddeus S. Venture himself." Tosh said beamingly, pacing back and forth. His costume was always an odd one. A man that showed nothing but masculinity wore a costume based on high-heels and garter belts. It was... an odd choice.

"Didn't he reject our offer the last time?" Night Dick asked as he hunched over the edge of the table, intrigued now.

"Well, yes..." Tosh said, but excitement sparked in his eyes. "He said he wanted to reconsider."

“Reconsider?” Night Dick repeated, unconvinced. The Super-Scientist was so determined to keep his team off his property, showing no interest of their services.

The doors behind them swung open with an iron determination, and at once, all eyes turned to see their latest member.

Sallie Knight entered the room, spying the looks from her fellow CAL members, a mixture of relief and disgust. She gave Warriana a brief smile in greeting.

Warriana smiled back to Sallie. She was always so respectful to Sallie, not only because she was a woman, but because she was a _warrior_.

Sallie nodded at Night Dick, and then glanced at the others.

"Morning." Sallie murmured, entering inside and began to prepare coffee, as if she had not been late.

Tosh looked to her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, good to see you’re finally here.” Tosh grumbled, clearly not impressed.

Night Dick sighed sullenly at Tosh’s comment, sipping his drink.

 **++Traffic exists, you know!++** A sharp, American voice piped up suddenly from beneath Sallie's sleeve. She didn't bother hushing the machine but had learnt to ignore it. She knew, at some point, TORQUE the Mustang was going to snap, the AI quick on his temper, and quicker on his duties.

Tosh scoffed at the AI’s reaction, but brushed it aside for something _far_ more important.

“We have a new client.” Tosh announced proudly, as if he did all of the work for their clients. “Dr. Thaddeus S. Venture." He said as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

To his surprise, Sallie stiffened at the name. He watched her hesitate for a time, thinking over what he said.

"Wait..." She spun around back at Tosh; her eyes wide behind her sunglasses. "Dr... Thaddeus? _The_ Thaddeus Venture?"

"Yes, he has called for us to talk about protection." Tosh said as he nodded, leaning over the back of the chair from where he stood, his strong hands grabbing the armrests. “Why are you so surprised? He's a level 10 and needs protecting."

Fallen Archer then spoke, chuckling cruelly.

"It's because it's _Venture_." He sneered harshly in a mocking voice. "Sallie had a crush on him because of the _Rusty Venture_ show."

Sallie simply stared hard at him, not giving him the satisfaction of a reaction. She needed this coffee badly. It was too early for this shit.

Tosh grinned, rolling his eyes, playing along with the bullying banter with Fallen Archer, his eyes holding onto the newest member.

"Right, right. You sure you'll be able to handle this meeting?" Tosh asked Sallie mockingly.

_Wrong crush, you cock-sock..._

"I can handle it very well, actually.” Sallie said, icy calm. “I can remain professional unlike _you_ two kids." Sallie grilled through clenched teeth, shooting a hot glare at Tosh and Fallen Archer. Then adding after a moment: "Are you sure _you_ can handle it, Archer?" She asked, glancing at the purple-clad man before her. "You tend to get nervous around important people."

She was right about that, Fallen Archer did get nervous around important people, but he was going to do his best regardless. However, her comment silenced the Archer, and he finally pulled his gaze away from her shamefully.

Sallie smirked thinly at him, turning back to the coffee pot, leaning on the counter to compose herself, shutting her eyes hard.

_No…no, this cannot be happening…_

"Well, we have an appointment in an hour." Tosh urged to the group, ignoring the tension between Archer and Sallie. "No hiccups. We show Dr. Venture what we can do, and then some." Tosh looked back at Sallie, a sneer tugging at the end of his lips. “Oh, and Sallie, _please_ remind your Mustang to keep it professional. Don’t want him to be shouting profanities at a potential customer like the _last_ one.”

Sallie ignored him, not taking the bait.

Night Dick rolled his eyes, slowly standing up from his seat, knocking the remains of his terrible coffee down his throat. He didn't want to go, but he knew he needed to, he was part of the team. Besides, he knew how hard this was going to hit Sallie, and she was his apprentice after all. He needed to make sure she was okay.

Tosh approached Archer to comfort him, probably, muttering something to him as he glared at Sallie, so Night Dick took this moment to approach Sallie by the coffee machine. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured Sallie some coffee, and then poured him some more.

"Thanks." Sallie replied sternly, knowing that she was putting on a professional front. Once her cup was filled, she approached the table, sitting between Warriana and Night Dick's seat, chugging her coffee down as if the smouldering hotness did not bother her.

This was going to be interesting.

She just prayed that TORQUE remained silent throughout the meeting.

* * *

VenTech Tower, it stood tall and proud among the other buildings. It was a testament of the success of the Venture name. Some say that Thaddeus Venture was over-compensating on something, but no one dared say that out loud. He was a high-profile protagonist, and he knew he was important.

Tosh led the team into the building, proudly marching towards the reception desk, a large male sat behind it. He wore Army green cargo pants tucked into black boots, and a black tank top that hugged his upper body perfectly. His blond hair was tied in a ponytail, shaved on the sides. He was leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the control panel as he regarded the sultry magazine he had in his meaty hand. A cigarette hung from his mouth, and the sound of footsteps intrigued him enough to look away at the barely clad woman, his blue eyes watched the approaching team.

"Hello!” Tosh piped up in his typical heroic persona, making Sallie wince subtly at it. “We are here to speak with Dr. Venture." Tosh said, leaning against the counter.

Sallie lingered beside Night Dick and Warriana, remaining silent, watching through her sunglasses. Tosh always took the lead, with Archer behind him. That was okay though, Tosh was made for this sort of shit. Sallie was just there as muscle.

The hulking male stared at the superhero line-up, eyeing each and every one of them up and down. For a time, he didn’t say anything, just regarded the superhero team as if they were dirt under his boot. Tosh grew uncomfortable quickly, and he glared back at Sallie, a sick idea in his head. “I see you are fond of my member,” Tosh grinned, pointing at Sallie behind him. Sallie and Night Dick gawked at their leader. “I’m _sure_ she’ll date you. She’s a miserable lonely woman that doesn’t get enough meat,” He nudged the bodyguard. “ _If you know what I mean!_ ”

Sallie held back her insult, and instinctively placed her hand over her ComLink, expecting to hear TORQUE speak on her behalf.

Thankfully, he didn’t bite. And neither did the bodyguard.

Sighing, the blond hulk slowly stood up. Bringing his communicator watch to his mouth, he spoke:

"Hey Doc, you have visitors."

" _Brock, what did I tell you about smoking in the building?_ ” Promptly came the impatient comment, making Brock roll his eyes. “ _Tell them to come on up._ " The voice of Dr. Venture came from the small device.

Unimpressed, Brock then led CAL to the elevator. The doors opened and they all boarded the elevator with the bodyguard.

Sallie studied at the hulking male, finding him incredibly appealing, impressive and imposing. Rather sexy too. She glanced away, sneaking a peek at the ass-cheeks of this Brock man, but kept it subtle, despite wearing sunglasses.

She dismissed that thought. She was nothing compared to the glorious embodiment of Warriana. Besides, she didn’t need anyone for her supply of sexual needs, she had Night Dick for that.

Using the retina scan, an impressive security feature of VenTec Towers, the elevator took them to the top floor. The wait was silent and awkward. Crushed against Night Dick’s back and Brock’s arm, Sallie kept herself as still as possible, her eyes focusing on their feet.

Thankfully, the elevator doors opened, and Brock waved them off mutely, the doors shutting behind Night Dick.

So this was it. This was the building of the son to that bastard. Impressive, Sallie had to admit. But nothing here screamed about the original Venture series...perhaps a sentimental memory that no longer lived here anymore. Time moved people, and people moved with it. This was highly futuristic, and Sallie recalled how traditional Jonas Venture was. His son reflected no such thing, like a spoilt brat with all of the latest gadgets at his disposal.

That was pretty much it…

Following the team, she approached the main room, a grand hall with a high ceiling, windows that stretched along the length of the wall, a penthouse view of the city.

And then they noticed Dr. Thaddeus Venture, sitting on the sofa in the large living area expectantly.

There he was. Rusty Venture. _The_ wonder-boy of her time, the son to the brilliant, alluring man she had fallen for so long. A childish crush that never seemed to falter, but it was caught in the web of her hatred.

His child-like image no longer there, as expected. However, Sallie felt her gut churn sickly at the sight of him. He wore a pair of black-framed glasses, his eyes glaring through them with an air of mockery and selfishness, judgemental. He still adorned his rusty-brown hair, a thin layer over his skull, complimenting his matching goatee. Sallie hated his outfit. It reflected his father so brightly, wearing it like a symbol of pride, the kind of air that said: _Look who is my daddy, I am better than you!_ The famous blue jacket and suit pants, with their thin, tidy pinstripes down the fabric, with a white lab coat over his body.

A man of science, just as his father intended.

And just as inexplicably disgusting he was.

_Stay professional._

"Good to see you guys made it." Thaddeus said as he looked at each team member approaching him.

Her team-members sat down on the sofa before Thaddeus. Sallie, however, remained standing behind the sofa her team sat on, keeping her distance from the super-scientist. She had to keep herself composed from any sort of reaction.

Tosh leaned back and crossed his perfect muscular legs, speaking on behalf of the team.

"Now then, signing up with our Gold Plan is the best deal. You know the ins and outs."

Fallen Archer pulled out the book from his bag and handed it to Thaddeus.

Thaddeus skimmed through it, almost bored, muttering the words as he sped-read the pages. An inkling was bothering him, and his eyes looked up, focusing sternly onto Sallie.

Sallie stared back. He was looking at her, _leering_. Something holding in his gaze was _warning_ her of something… Like he was trying to see pass the sunglasses that concealed her striking eyes. And, unconsciously, Sallie’s eyes fell to the floor.

"Yeah, I'll take the gold plan. How does that work, do I call upon you with a bat signal?" He said, tearing his eyes from Sallie to Tosh.

"Psh, nothing like that.” Tosh chuckled. “There will be a CAL member assigned to you-"

"I want _her_." Thaddeus said, pointing to Sallie.

That point was blunt and distinctive. It almost made Sallie jump.

From where she stood casually, she blinked and looked around at her fellow CAL members, just as bewildered as they were, her expression reading: _What_?

She didn't understand it either. What made her so special compared to the beauty of Warriana, the strength of Night Dick and...

Sallie ignored Archer and Tosh.

"Why me?" She finally asked, her accent clashing with everyone else.

Before Thaddeus could say anything Tosh waved his hands impatiently.

"She's a double package. _More_ money. With her, uh, she comes with Night Dick here." He indicated the dark silent member of the team. Night Dick just glared at Tosh in disgust, not wanting to get dragged into a pointless mission.

Thaddeus stroked his goatee, considering for a time.

Then he smiled thinly.

"Fine, I'll take them both then." He said, shrugging. Tosh’s eyes lit up in glee.

Fallen Archer pulled out some forms and handed them to the Super-Scientist. They began filling out the forms as Tosh stood up and walked towards Sallie and Night Dick, who were evidently unimpressed with him at this very moment.

"More money means more nice things for us." He whispered to them.

Night Dick rolled his eyes.

“More like nice things for _you_ ,” Sallie hissed back. “You have _any_ idea what you’re doing?” She didn't care for the petty 'nice things' compared to him. She had everything she needed, and she was happy with that. She had lived with her whole life being taken away when her father died and had grown to feel comfortable in what she had.

Mere trinkets with a slightly nicer feel to it meant nothing to her.

“Hey, c’mon Sal, take one for the team, huh?” Tosh winked. Sallie scoffed, shaking her head and pushed past Tosh, stepping towards Dr. Venture who was shaking hands with a very pleased Fallen Archer.

"Um... excuse me, Dr. Venture." Sallie started, composed. "I am honoured to serve you as your protector." _But why me?!_ She clasped her fingerless-gloved hands together. "So, uh, for future reference, what made you select me out of this band of super-heroes?"

_Why is THE Rusty Venture picking me?...does he...remember me?_

_But we never met!_

Thaddeus looked at her, pushing his glasses up a bit. He looked at the other members of CAL before facing her again.

"No offense to the others, but you fit my aesthetic." He said as he watched her. "You _and_ Night Dick. Perfect for VenTech. I’ve read your file here," He said, tapping the contract in his hand. Cocking a brow, he then asked: "You have a Super-Car?"

The others watched the conversation.

Sallie swallowed a hard lump, feeling all of the pressure on her swiftly. But her expression was calm and collected.

"Yes." She replied simply. "A modified 1969 Ford Mustang, sir..."

 **++The name is TORQUE.++** The voice grilled through her Com-Link. Thaddeus blinked at the voice, watching as Sallie rolled her sleeve and lifted the ComLink to show him, revealing the animated image of the Ford Mustang facing him with a stern glare. It looked like the Com-Link was heavily inspired by the communication watch back on the _Rusty Venture_ show.

Thaddeus showed an expression that was of being impressed.

"Hello TORQUE. Well then, that's another good reason to have you as my protector. Built by Knight Industries?"

Tosh looked to Sallie. _Knight Industries?_ They were just a car manufacturer. And it just donned on Tosh.

_Was she part of that lineage?_

Tosh pushed the thought out of his head, it was only coincidence.

Ahh, _Knight Industries_. Sallie recalled that day she saw the name in the newspaper, a brilliant car manufacturer that sold beautiful machines to this world. She despised how it was taking the name of her own family, possibly inspired by their adventures and victories. But it was only an ironic coincidence. She had made a joke about it to a very unimpressed TORQUE.

With a small smile, she shook her head.

"No. I made him myself." She replied truthfully.

 **++She built my body in State University, and then created my AI.++** And with a rather smug tone, as if to mock Tosh and Archer, the faceless voice continued, selling his driver and creator to the wealthy Venture, purposely to outshine Fallen Archer and Tosh. **++Sallie is a super-Mechanic++**

Venture smiled, signing his name on the forms.

"That sold me more. I could use a _Super-Mechanic_.” He said as he handed the filled forms to Fallen Archer. Sallie studied Thaddeus reluctantly. His blue pinstriped suit had the same look of the one Jonas Venture wore so many years ago, and it bothered her so much, rekindling an ache she had blocked off for so many years…

He walked over to Sallie and held out his hand. "Welcome to Team Venture." He said as he smiled to her.

Sallie's heart stopped.

_Welcome to Team Venture..._

She had no idea how much she had been wanting to hear those words coming out of a Venture's mouth until now...though it wasn't _him_ , he-

Noticing his hand offered to her, Sallie forced a smile of agreement and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly.

Though she was crippling inside, and when the handshake was broken, she breathed softly.

"T-Thank you, Dr. Venture."

Everything about him just brought more raw pain in her, opening old wounds she had always thought she got rid of.

_Why this? Why now? WHY ME?!_

She glanced at Night Dick helplessly, her eyes screaming for support.

Tosh clapped his hands as Fallen Archer gathered the forms and put them away, pleased with their sale. Sallie remained a deathly silence.

"Thank you Dr. Venture, and we look forward to working with you. These two will stay behind so you can get acquainted." Tosh urged the rest of the members to leave, practically abandoning Sallie and Night Dick with their latest client. Warriana gave Sallie a brave smile before leaving, the elevator taking them away, and Night Dick and Sallie was alone.

As they left, Night Dick faced Sallie, knowing the wounds that this caused to reopen.

"Dr. Venture, if you don't mind,” Night Dick stated, facing the famous scientist. “We have other matters to attend to. We will come when danger calls."

Thaddeus looked to Sallie, his eyes drinking up her features almost knowingly and then Night Dick, his smile faltering.

"Of course. I understand this game a little too well. Been a level 10 my entire life.” Thaddeus smirked, waving his hand dismissively. “I get it." He said, eyeing Sallie up and down again, staring at her chest with no sense of decency. Sallie subtly covered herself with her trench-coat, looking away sadly like a slave being sold.

“I would appreciate if you did not stare at my partner like that,” Night Dick snarled lowly, spying the look of annoyance in Thaddeus. He grabbed Sallie’s hand promptly, pulling her away from the scientist’s stare. "Well then, Dr. Venture, until we meet again." He said as he dragged Sallie to the elevator. Thaddeus said nothing. Folding his arms behind his back, he watched as they leave, his eyes honing onto Sallie right until the doors closed.

And Thaddeus was no longer there…

"This isn't what I wanted." Night Dick groaned, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair. “Fuck…”

The moment Sallie had registered that they were out of harm’s way, all of her emotions pooled out on her features. A terrible expression of mute-horror. Her hand reached to her face and she began to bite down onto her nails, her brows arched in worry.

She didn't know what to say, or what to _do_! All of that was just...simply...

It fucking HURT her, and she didn't understand why.

Night Dick noticed the look on her face, an urge to comfort his partner in justice rushed through him. He turned to her and held her in his arms, knowing they were safe for a few moments before the elevator door opened. "Hey," Night Dick said, trying to sound encouraging. "We got this. Not like we have to live with him."

He had a good point. They weren't going to see him _all_ the time. But still…

"I know..." She whispered into his chest, gripping his back hard and held him there for a time, composing herself. "It's just...opening a lot of scars and it's painful. Everything about him just reeks of that moment, of _him_. The suit, the fucking catchphrase...it's like he's _trying_ to hurt me but doesn't even fucking know..."

Night Dick understood all too well about old wounds being reopened. He experienced this many times before…

He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back.

"I never thought this would happen, and it doesn't help Tosh is only in it for the money." Which he won't lie is a nice bonus, and they needed to have a living, but this was a bit too much. If Tosh knew Sallie as well as Night Dick did, he might have reconsidered…

…Or not. Tosh was a prick.

Sallie clasped both hands over her face tiredly.

"The _son_ of _Dr. Jonas Venture_..." Sallie sighed deeply, the irony of it all annoying her. Noting that they were getting close to the bottom floor, she pulled away from Night Dick, almost reluctantly. "I'm just...a little on edge. But I'll be fine...I've been through worse."

She really did. At least she was seeing the son, and not his _actual_ father. Thaddeus seemed a little more...easier to deal with?

She couldn't find the word.

"You can do this." Night Dick said, brushing his hand against her cheek.

The elevator doors soon opened and they exited the elevator silently. Once they were out, Night Dick shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. His mood was even more sour, now he just wanted an excuse to kick some ass to get the bad taste out of his mouth.

They approached their vehicles, the bike beside the Mustang, seeing that the rest of the team had ventured off elsewhere.

Leaning against the black Mustang, Sallie looked to see the bodybuilder at the front desk. He was glaring at them, threateningly, and she was forced to tear her gaze away from him, and back at Night Dick, a source of comfort. Night Dick ran a hand on the leather seat of his bike, looking at her.

"So, now what? The rest of the guys have fucked off." She paused, then: "Unless we have something else on the agenda, I may just go and do my own thing."

And what she meant by that was going to her _other_ job…the more elusive, secretive job…

"Nothing on the agenda.” Night Dick reported. “Take the day off until we are called upon." He said as he mounted his bulky bike. “I’ll see you soon.” They shared a small smile. And with that, Night Dick started the engine, speeding away from her, flames erupting the exhausts. He wanted to get as far away as he could from VenTech Tower.

The small smile fell from her lips, watching her boss, her best friend, her fuck buddy, leave.

With a sad sigh, she leaned against TORQUE, looking back at the building to see...that Brock guy still glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him back.

 **++What's his fucking problem?++** At long last, the Mustang spoke, his voice clear and blunt.

"Beats me." Sallie shrugged, getting inside of the Mustang and closing the door when she could no longer stand the glare. Igniting TORQUE’s engine, she began to drive down the road, taking control of the wheel this time. "Off to Team Yesterday." She explained, and the Mustang riled violently down the road.


End file.
